


Armonía de latidos

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Distrust, Double Agents, Double Life, M/M, Marines, Tags May Change
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: /Marine Crocodile/ - Crocodile dejo su vida como pirata enterrado en el pasado, seguro que con esta nueva vida nadie podría arruinar sus planes, pero su secreto había llegado a manos de alguien muy descuidado.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Choque de latidos

El buque de la marina seguía de cerca a los piratas, el viento estaba a su favor y no tardaron en alcanzarlos, sin embargo el mayor problema estaba a bordo del buque y la tripulación que no cumplía con las expectativas de su capitán.

-¡Sir! Ya los tenemos en rango ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- El joven marine se acercó a su capitán, el hombre vestido impecablemente de blanco estaba de brazos cruzados, le dirigió una mirada que hizo que el otro retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, sintiéndose en peligro como si tuviera al intención de matarlo -¿Tu qué crees idiota? Prepara los cañones y húndelos-

-Pero...pero señor, se supone que debes arrestarlos primero-

-A nadie le importa esa basura ¿O es que a ti te interesa que se salve gente como esa?- el marine miro a un lado intimidado -No quería decir eso p-pero…-

-Entonces guarda silencio y haz tu trabajo- Crocodile sostuvo su puro con su mano izquierda, sintiendo una punzada en la vieja herida de su mano, no podía controlar el movimiento de sus dedos y estos se quedaron estáticos como piedra, suspiro el humo en sus pulmones tratando de relajarse pero sabía que  no recuperaría la movilidad en su mano por el resto del dia, esto solo agregaba una razón más para estar furioso.

De entre toda la fila de marines uno solo dio un paso adelante y lo miro sin temor -¿Qué sucede ahora Smoker?-

-Sean basura o no, tenemos que llevarlos a la base, ahí es donde se decidirá que pasara con ellos-

-¿Y entonces que pasara ahora? ¿Les pedirás que te acompañen amablemente? Despierta, así no funcionan las cosas- el hombre de cabello negro sonrió de forma burlona, recibiendo una expresión molesta de Smoker que hablo con un tono aún más alto -¿Pero solo matarlos está bien? Eso no es justicia-

-Los van a ejecutar de todas formas… podemos tratar de discutir y endulzarlos con palabras todo el día pero eso no nos llevara a nada, ahora acabemos con esto y enganchen el barco-

-No puedes ordenarnos, no eres vice almirante todavía-

-“Algún día voy a matarlo”- pensó dándole una mirada aún más amenazante que la anterior, el resto de la tripulación ya mantenía una buena distancia y agachaba la cabeza con miedo, Somker era el único que aún lo miraba directamente a los ojos -¿Hay algún problema? “Señor”- su última palabra fue dicha más por responsabilidad que por respeto, Smoker no estaba de acuerdo en su forma de hacer las cosas, no le gustaba seguir órdenes y prefería hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Bien, entonces sigue siendo inservible y deja escapar a esos piratas, yo voy a ir tras ellos- Crocodile dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la proa del buque,  su abrigo blanco se movía con el viento cuando dio un salto hacia el mar pensado -“Inservibles, todos y cada uno”-

Los piratas en el otro barcos solo vieron una niebla cubriendo el sol, taparon sus ojos buscando protegerse de la arena, en un parpadeo los gritos comenzaron a llenar el barco, uno tras otro caía herido por un sable de arena, aquellos que eran alcanzados por la mano de Crocodile perdían toda energía, cayendo drenados de todo liquido con la piel pegada hasta los huesos.

EL siguiente en llegar al barco fue Smoker, transformado en humo se movió eficientemente por todo el lugar, incapacitando a una gran cantidad de piratas sin causarles un daño grave.

Para Smoker esto era una misión que debía cumplir correctamente y sin trucos, para detener a los piratas y no dejarlos llegan a la próxima isla y evitar un desastre, pero para Crocodile esto no era sobre justicia ni por detener a un par de fugitivos, solo era una cacería mas, su orgullo no le permitía dejar que un grupo tan patético llegara más lejos, no tenían lo necesario para el conquistar el mar, por más patética que fuera su recompensa se iba a asegurar de tomarla y aplastarlos en este instante.

Siendo Smoker y Crocodile los únicos usuarios de fruta, solo ellos dos fueron necesarios para limpiar el barco, fue una batalla sencilla que acabo en solo minutos, para cuando el buque se engancho con el barco todos abordo ya había sido derrotados.

Crocodile se sentó en una orilla vigilando el ir y venir de su inútil tripulación mientras se  encargaban  de localizar a todos los piratas en el barco -¿Ya acabaron de esposarlos?-

-Si, ya están todos- Respondió un marine levantando su mano en forma de saludo como si hablara con un general -Entonces llévenlos a las celdas y regresemos a la base de una vez- Tenia un límite de cuanta incompetencia podía tolerar y por hoy parecía que ya había rebasado su vaso.

 

Después de llegar a la base y asegurarse de que todos los prisioneros fueron trasladados a sus celdas, Crocodile sabía que tenía que reportarse con Garp para infórmale de su pequeña cacería, así que se dirigió su oficina en la parte alta. Toco la puerta dos veces y recibió una respuesta para entrar, ahí el hombre de cabello blanco estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Debo suponer que fue otro buen trabajo- El hombre de cabello negro se acercó sin tener que pedir permiso ni todas esas molestas formalidades, el iluminado cuarto era tranquilo y desde ahí se podía ver el frente dela base y los barcos anclados en los muelles -Si, nada fuera de lo normal- Crocodile tiro un folder en el escritorio con su reporte y las recompensas de los piratas- ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez?-le pregunto levantando el folder y hojeándolo sin prestar mucha atención en el contenido, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir un trabajo bien organizado y sabía que no había necesidad de revisarlo para ver errores.

-48 y tengo más que suficiente con eso por hoy- Garp rio sabiendo la poca paciencia del ex pirata, su risa lleno el lugar mientras Crocodile tomaba asiento y encendía un puro no haciéndole mucha gracia -¿Enserio? ¡Ah ya se! Aun sigues haciéndolas cosas por tu cuenta ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de tu  nuevo equipo?-

-Si pudiera los lanzaría a todos al mar- otra enrome carcajada lleno el lugar, Garp sabía lo exigente que  podía ser Crocodile, tenía la presencia y un liderazgo nato pero no se le daba nada bien pedir cosas a la gente, en cambio terminaba dando órdenes y hablándoles de forma muy agresiva y descortés -Hahahahaha se a lo que te refieres, aun son muy jóvenes y necesitan algo de guía pero son buenos niños, enderezarlos con unos cuantos puños no está mal de vez en cuando-

Crocodile sonrió ligeramente, le costaba creer esas palabras,  su mano jugo con el puro dejando que las cenizas cayeran al piso -¿Hablas por tus nietos?-

-Oh esos niños necesitan más que eso, me vuelven loco cada vez que dicen que quieren ser piratas, les sacara esa idea aunque tenga que golpearlos en la cabeza un millón de veces- Crocodile ya había escuchado esa historia un sin número de veces, tenía el presentimiento que el método que usaba Garp solo los haría correr hacia el mar lo más pronto posible, esos niños que vio desde que eran bebes posiblemente terminarían cumpliendo lo que decían -Van a traerlos pronto ¿Qué dices? Otro fin de semana a cargo de ellos y te libero de las misiones en equipo que tanto odias por una semana-

Ah y ahora empezaba a negociar, con el tiempo Garp había aprendidó a manejar su mismo idioma pero necesitaría una recompensa mucho más grande para acceder eso -Paso, esos niños no tiene remedio-

-No digas eso, por mi nombre te digo que Luffy y Ace seguirán mis pasos como marine-

*Bero bero bero bero bero*

Sus inspiradoras palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido del den den mushi, no era cualquier llamada, sabía que ese den den mushi era de alguien con el mismo rango que Garp -Mas trabajo….- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. Garp dejo a un lado su animada actitud y su expresión se tornó seria al tomar la llamada -Espera…¿Si? Es Garp ¿Qué sucede?....si ¿Qué pasa Sengoku?-

Crocodile permaneció en absoluto silencio mirando con interés y tratando de captar todo lo que pudiera de esa llamada -Si…entiendo, bueno justo aquí tengo a Crocodile que te puede ayudar ¿lo recuerdas? Este niño está por ser promovido en unos cuantos días- se mostró un poco molesto al ser llamado “niño”, era una mala costumbre de Garp llamar a todos así y aunque a su edad se imaginaba que para él todos eran “niños”, no era un insulto muy grande pero por alguna razón le desagrada. ¡¿Y qué era eso de mandarle su ayuda sin consultarle antes?!

-¡Por supuesto que si! Si….Bahia gris…lo tengo, lo enviare enseguida- El den den mushi hizo un pequeño ruido al cortar la llamada y cerrando sus ojos, Crocodile se cruzó de brazos no muy alegre de lo acababa de ocurrir -Te dije que acabe con misiones por hoy-

-¡Esta bien! Escucha es una petición de Sengoku, solo te faltan 2 peldaños más y nunca deberías negarte a una buena impresión del que te dará tu siguiente puesto, hablare con él en tu favor pero tienes que tomar esta misión ahora- Gruño en lo bajo molesto consigo mismo y por qué no había forma de negarse con ese razonamiento -Bien…¿de qué se trata?- Su mano izquierda aún se sentía paralizada y ya presentía cuanto iba a lamentar su decisión.

-Captura y rescate, en la bahía gris hay un equipo encubierto que necesitan refuerzos, tienen a un grupo de  piratas acorralado pero les hace falta un poco de fuerza para asegurar que ningún se escape-

-¿Enserio? No suena como una misión de importancia de alguien como Sengoku- Garp murmullo algo en bajo para si mismo, como si no le estuviera diciendo todos los detalles, a Crocodile no le importaba cualquiera que fuera el motivo y por esa misma razón Garp había aprendió a contar con él, era alguien a quien podía lanzar al campo de batalla sin explicaciones y que cumpliría con el trabajo -Bueno, nunca se sabe, puede que estén tras la pista de algo grande, así es como trabaja él-

-¿Si? Si ese el modo de hacer las cosas de Sengoku  ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Oh ya sabes, nosotros solo aplastamos a cualquier pirata que se meta en nuestro camino ¿cierto?- el más viejo mostro una gran sonrisa orgulloso, Crocodile cerro sus ojos también sonriendo un poco, tenía razón, esa era la única cosa de valor para él -Si…cierto, entonces, iré a acabar con esto-

 

\------------------------

 

El viento se tornaba frío conforme avanzaban, en un barco como el suyo no le tomaría más de una hora llegar hasta la bahía donde debería de encontrar al equipo  encubierto de la marina,  Crocodile se encerró en cabina gran parte del viaje, no se sentía con el humor para seguir lidiando con esas personas que eran “su equipo”.

Así que en vez de convertirlos en arena era preferible estar fuera de la vista de todos, el cuarto era tranquilo y podía estar por su cuenta aclarando su mente, fumo esperando relajarse y dejar a un lado el dolor que le daba su vieja herida en la mano izquierda, pero al final el punzante dolor fue demasiado para ignorarlo, era algo que seguía ocurriendo desde que recibió esa herida hacia casi 10años y aunque sabía que  eso no era la mejor forma de vivir ya había aprendido a lidiar con ello. Saco un frasco de pastillas que siempre llevaba consiguió y trago una de un solo sorbo, el efecto no era inmediato pero debería ser más que suficiente para no causarle problemas durante la misión.

Esa herida era algo difícil de controlar, podían pasar días en que lo olvidaría y no tendría ningún problema, pero el dolor era constante y siempre regresaba, era algo en lo que no podía confiar, tanto que se había acostumbrado a manejar todo con una sola mano, inclusive pelear con solo su mano derecha de ser necesario. Mantenía la herida de su mano oculta debajo de un guante negro, solo Garp sabía de esa herida y prefería mantenerlo así antes de que cualquiera pudiera usar ese punto débil en su contra.

Con la medicación el dolor finalmente se fue y pudo realmente relajarse, pero no paso mucho en cuanto la puerta se abrió destruyendo su pequeño momento de paz.

Smoker entro acercándose a paso firme -Estamos por llegar a la isla, un poco más y podremos localizarlos-le dijo apenas dirigiéndole la mirada -Bien, iré pronto- Aunque eso hubiera sido una señal para  cualquiera para que se marchara, Smoker era algo que él consideraba como un “perro mal entrenado”, no era secreto que  los dos tenían la costumbre de siempre estar fumando y mas de una vez Smoker había entrado hasta su cabina o a su oficina en la base para tomar algunos de sus puros, no eran baratos y siempre le molestaba que llegara a robárselos pero parecía ser una de  esas malas costumbres que no iba a cambiar por más que se lo hiciera notar, así que habían llegando a un especie de acuerdo donde ambos podían tomar un puro del otro sin permiso.

-Este no es lugar de donde puedes venir a abastecer tus reservas-le dijo mientras lo veía tomar uno de la caja sobre la mesa y incéndienlo -Bueno,  pareciera que sí, nunca he visto que los puros se acaben en esta cabina- el humo blanco cubrió el lugar sin que ninguno digiera nada más al respecto.

Smoker miro a la mesa y noto  la distintiva botella de medicina que se veía fuera de lugar, Crocodile con solo seguir el movimiento de sus ojos noto lo que estaba observando -¿Para qué es eso?-Dijo con poco interés y otra cosa que no podía identificar, parecía como si buscara atraparlo en algo malo.

-Nada, metete en tus asuntos- le respondió ligeramente enfadado, esta vez Smoker no cayó ante la intimidación y permaneció calmado manejando su tono de voz -¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué aceptaste otra misión si te sientes mal?- La marca entre sus cejas tan distintiva  por siempre fruncir el ceño se marcó más, no tenía tiempo para que le llamara la atención alguien con un rango más bajo que el suyo -No es nada, ahora largo de aquí-

-Bien, aguanta entonces, no quiero cargarte de vuelta al barco cuando termines inconsciente- Crocodile lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta “Algún día voy a matarlo” repitió en su cabeza. Experimento moviendo los dedos de su  mano sin problemas, el dolor ya no estaba y también cualquier otra sensación, se sentía extraña, adormecida como si su mano hubiera desaparecido.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la proa, el viento del mar golpeo su cara helado como navajas, gaviotas volaban y graznaban cerca indicándole que ya estaban muy próximos a la tierra. Sin mucha dificultad localizaron el barco que estaban buscando. Aunque fuera un tarea molesta Crocodile tenía que ir primero y localizar al comandante para que le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Llego hasta el buque y para su sorpresa vio mucho más desastre ahí que el desastre que había en su propio barco en la mañana, la gente parecía muy ocupada como para notar que sus refuerzos habían llegado, así que se tomó un momento para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo con toda la gente corriendo de un lado otro.

Entonces noto a un hombre un poco más alto que el con un uniforme diferente al resto, desde donde estaba logro escuchar un poco de su conversación -¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes caminar así, quédate en la enfermería esta vez, nosotros nos encargaremos- El hombre estaba ayudando a un marine a caminar, dándole soporte para que no cayera por la herida de bala en su pierna, la sangre aún estaba fresca manchando el vendaje que lo protegía.

-Lo siento mucho comandante- el marine bajo la cabeza como si fuera una gran vergüenza pero su comandante le mostro una gran sonrisa tratando de confórtalo -Está bien, es más importantes que te repongas- Le dio un golpecito en la espalda y por un momento parecía que ambos iban a caer de frente por el impulso perol lograron frenarlo, ambos se rieron y eso pareció ayudar al otro a sentirse mejor.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo y sin ayuda se dirigió de vuelta al interior del barco, el comandante camino por un momento viendo a la gente a su cargo, como vigilando si todos estaban bien, entonces se acercó hasta otro marine a su lado -Tú no te ves muy bien- le dijo como si fuera un comentario casual.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Todo está bien comandante!- El hombre se  paró firmemente y derecho, intentando con  todas sus fuerzas mantener su postura pero en su cara se veía claramente el cansancio y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos por no dormir, incluso su piel ya tenía un color pálido como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo para comer -No…no te ves bien, deberías descansar también- sin palabras pareció darle permiso para retirarse y el marine pareció aliviado, probablemente el cansancio ya era demasiado como para decir no -Yo…está bien, gracias comandante- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó en la misma dirección que el anterior.

Entonces un grito llamo la atención de todos en el barco -¡Comandante! ¡Su ropa se está quemando de nuevo!-

-¡Rápido traigan agua!- respondió otro marine, Crocodile no quería creer que eso fuera una ocurrencia común en el lugar pero la forma tan organizada y rápida de verlos manejar el fuego le decía lo contrario.

-“No puede ser este idiota”- pensó viendo la escena con resignación, espero a que ese pequeño desastre se acabara para finalmente acercarse al comándate. Cuando el otro lo noto intento mostrarse presentable pero ya era demasiado tarde con lo que ya había visto -Debo creer que tu estas a cargo-

-¡Si! gracias por los refuerzos, soy el comandante Rosinante-

-Crocodile- le respondió a secas –Te importaría decirme los detalles-

-Sí, seguro, el grupo que estamos persiguiendo se hacen llamar “Las lanzas de Vid“ son piratas que no tienen más de un año en el mar pero están empezando a tener lazos con los peces grandes, aún desconocemos quien es el que está proveyendo sus armas así que la meta final es atraparlos para sacarles toda la información que podamos, especialmente de su capitán Zun Vid -

-Crocodile cruzo sus brazos mientras lo escuchaba, no era un hombre de mucha paciencia y no le gustaba perder el tiempo en detalles que no tenían que ver con él, pero tenía que mantener una cierta imagen si quería seguir en la marina -¿Y qué hay de todos esos heridos?-la pregunta fue como un golpe para Rosinante que bajo la cabeza como si no quisiera contestar.

-Uno de mis hombres fue descubierto, tuvimos que entrar a rescatarlo y en el enfrentamiento quedo todo esto que ves ahora- No había duda que se sentía responsable por todos los heridos, Crocodile suponía que era alguna sensación de moral y deber por proteger a la gente a su cargo, no que fuera algo en lo que pudiera simpatizar, considerando la poca confianza que le tenía al montón de cobardes que le dejaron a cargo -Los tenemos acorralados en su base pero sería un desastre que escaparan ahora, no queremos que regresen y le reporten a  su jefe-

-Bien, eso es suficiente, ahora se contra que nos estamos enfrentando ¿A menos que tengan un arma bajo la manga que deba saber?-

-…No, no tienen a ningún usuario, es eso o aún no han mostrado sus poderes-

-Bien, entonces estamos listos- Rosinante llamo a uno de sus hombre para que se acercara-¿Podrías juntar a todos por favor? Diles que se preparen en cuanto puedan…-

-15 minutos- le interrumpió Crocodile -¿Eh?-

-Tienen 15 minutos, el resto se puede quedar atrás- Tanto Rosiante como el marine a su lado mostraron una cara de asombro como si no hubieran esperado tal respuesta -Espera ¿qué estás diciendo? es mejor si todos…-

Sintiendo que su paciencia se acaba decidió acabar con esta charada, no debía estar aquí, se suponía que no tomaría otra misión y entonces Garp lo deja sin opción, la única forma de compensarlo es que todo terminara esto rápido -¿De qué demonios hablas tú? Pidiéndoles como si te hicieran un favor, solo diles lo que tienen que hacer, es su trabajo seguir tus órdenes- Rosinante estaba demasiado impresionando, no esperaba que le hablara en un tono tan fuerte, más aun reprimiéndolo como si fuera la persona a cargo, solo tuvo un milisegundo y sus palabras apenas salieron con algo de coherencia, tomando lo primero que venía a su mente y trabándose al hablar –N-no creo que eso se correc…-

-No lo repetiré, llevare mi equipo a la costa, con tu tripulación o sin ella entraremos en cuanto pasen los 15 minutos- Mantuvo su mirada firme y sin ninguna respuesta se marchó de vuelta su barco.

No le agradaba la gente que no servía para nada y mucho menos aquellos que no sabía seguir órdenes, aquellos que tenían la mala fortuna de estar en su tripulación lo sabían, así que cuando dijo “todos afuera” ninguno lo discutió y rápidamente salieron del barco listos para tocar tierra y perseguir a los piratas. Si por alguna razón alguien se quedaba atrás entonces estaba fuera de la misión, sin preguntas y sin excusas.

Mientras todos se formaban en un orden que Crocodile les había impuesto, rápidamente localizo al marine de pelo blanco que ya estaba en su lugar y lo llamo -Smoker ven aquí- El marine se acercó entre la multitud, imaginando que recibirían un regaño por lo ocurrido antes –Junta a un grupo y rodea la cueva, tu estarás a cargo de vigilar que nadie salga por el otro lado de la isla-

Smoker estaba tan sorprendido como el resto, ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro, los dos lo sabían, pero por alguna razón lo estaba dejando liderar un equipo, podía ser un truco, quizás había algo malo esperando allá, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad -¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-

Crocodile gruño ¿Por qué era tan difícil solo recibir un “si” sin cuestiones?  -¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado trabajo para ti?- Crocodile se rio de él, tenían esa forma de mirar abajo a todas  las personas y era algo que a Smoker le costaba tolerar, mantuvo sus sospecha sin bajar la guardia, fuera o no fuera una trampa no se iba retractar -…No, lo entiendo, me encargare de eso- Sin nada más que decirle selecciono a un grupo para que lo acompañara -Ustedes, síganme-

-Vamos a entrar a la base ahora, los cobardes pueden quedarse en el barco- Les hablo Crcocodile al resto, sus palabras llenas con un veneno que todos temían -Tienen un trabajo y espero que lo cumplan o me asegurare de que ninguno reciba su pago-

-¡Si!- Respondieron al uniso, tragando saliva nerviosos y agregando presión a sus hombros, forzándolos a no fallar -Nadie escapa de esta isla ¿está claro? – Le siguió otra respuesta en uniso, el grupos se organizaron y la situación comenzó a agitarse, habían grupos corriendo, cargando sus armas y preparando sus municiones, reorganizándose como un grupo de hormigas, a los pocos segundos Rosinante apareció, acercándose mientras miraba el alboroto y procuraba no chocar con la gente corriendo, Crocodile lo vio llegar desde la orilla de sus ojos, si no fuera porque era casi tan alto como él no le hubiera notado -Crocodile ¿cierto? Tengo una petición-

-No voy a darles más tiempo- le respondió amargamente, esta vez Rosinante parecía preparado para esa respuesta y mantuvo la compostura, sin cambiar su expresión y la seriedad con la que hablaba -No, no es eso, quiero entrar con mi equipo primero-

-Hemos estado siguiendo a este grupo por un largo tiempo, tienen una lista que es de interés para nosotros y no podemos permitirles borrarla, es algo que debo cumplir-

-Por favor- Rosinante hiso una reverencia agachando su cabeza, Crocodile veía la acción entre fastidiado y cómico, pero prefirió guardase la burla para sí mismo y mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo -Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer-

El grupo entro con su comandante. Dándoles tiempo para que se adentrar sin ser notados  el segundo equipo guiado por Crocodile les siguió preparados.


	2. Latido encubierto

La base se encontraba oculta en la desolada isla, la naturaleza y los enromes arboles daban la impresión que ningún humano había pisado nunca ese lugar, a unos minutos de la playa desde donde habían desembarcado estaban unas rocas cubiertas de vegetación, había solo una pequeña fisura donde cabía apenas el cuerpo de una persona, uno por uno entraron al lugar, desde el comienzo era sospechoso que no tuvieran a nadie vigilando la entrada, eran muy confiados o muy estúpidos pensó Crocodile. Tras el pasillo angosto de roca había una pequeña área donde entraba un poco luz de sol desde el techo, se podía  ver el cielo desde un agujero hecho naturalmente en la piedra. No había nada que indicara que había alguien ahí,  solo tierra y más rocas, Crocodile tuvo que revisar con atención las pisadas, siguiéndolas a un punto oscuro donde parecía que no había nada y de nuevo otro pasillo oscuro. El primer equipo fue dejado ahí para vigilarla entrada y el resto siguió.

Adelante había un puente de madera uniendo un espacio vacío con una caída enorme, habían antorchas en el otro extremo lo que ya indicaba la presencia de alguien en ese vacío lugar, el camino siguió descendiendo y curvándose en forma de s, la siguiente cueva era enorme, del tamaño de dos o tres barcos, y desde ahí el camino se cortaba, podían seguir adelante por el camino de piedra o ir a la parte alta de la cueva por unas escaleras improvisadas seguidas de otro puente colgante, el equipo se volvió a dividir unos quedándose en esa área, otro subiendo y el resto que acompañaba a Crocodile.

Caminaron otro largo tramo hasta llegar un gruta, por un lado el agua del mar entraba creando una bella bahía y sorprendente ahí  estaba el barco de los piratas, rápidamente subieron a investigar pero estaba vacío, parecía otro camino sin salida, el camino de vuelta al comienzo eran quizás unos 5 o 10 minutos, parecía un completo desperdicio tener que volver para tomar la otra ruta pero en el otro extremo habían una enorme puerta reforzada.

-Así que esta es la verdadera entrada…- Todo había sido tan ordinario hasta ahora que ver esa puerta de metal parecía fuera de lugar. Al pasar por la puerta solo quedaban 5 personas y ni un solo rastro de las personas que debían encontrar, adentro todo era completamente diferente, las paredes eran de metal, bien iluminado, parecía demasiado esfuerzo para un simple refugio, estaban construyendo algo ahí pero aun no tenía idea de que.

Avanzando con cuidado llegaron a un cruce de caminos, había unas escaleras enfrente y dos caminos hacia cada lado, por última vez el equipo se partió, los cuatro hombres tomaron el camino de la izquierda y Crocodile fue por su cuenta hacia el otro lado, al abrir cada puerta no había nada más que viejos cuartos empolvados con apenas unos muebles y equipo químico, tubos de ensayo y frascos de cristal de diversas formas.  Reviso todo pero no había nada de particular interés en todos esos cuartos, al final parecía que era mejor regresar.

-Necesitan tener más cuidado…- Su corazón salto de su pecho al escuchar esa voz y sin pensarlo lanzo un _sables_ detrás de él, la victima logro esquivarlo al lanzarse al piso de cara pero la puerta y toda la pared fue impactada, desmoronándose y dejando caer las rocas del techo bloqueando la salida del cuarto.

Aun sorprendido pudo ver al comandante en el suelo, sin una pizca de elegancia el hombre de pelo rubio se levantó tropezándose consigo mismo, Crocodile lo miraba estupefacto ¿Cómo es que alguien tan torpe lo había atrapado desprevenido? ¿Cómo es que no pudo escucharlo cuando entro al cuarto? ¿Qué tanta suerte tenia para haber esquivado ese ataque?

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!- Le grito sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Es tu culpa, no deberías escabullirte de esa forma- Rosinante paso una mano por su rostro aplastado, no había sido la forma más sutil de acercarse pero no esperaba que Crocodile lo atacara sin antes fijarse, gruño por última vez adolorido y retiro la mano de su rostro, con suerte no habría una marca permanente en su cara -¿Ahora que vamos hacer? Estamos atorados-

Crocodile rio sínicamente -Tú estás atorado, yo puedo salir fácilmente de aquí por las grietas- rápidamente Rosinante bloqueo la no existente salida, levantando sus manos para que el otro no escapará -¡Espera! Tengo que salir de aquí, aún no he obtenido la lista y Vid no ha sido atrapado- Sosteniendo el puro entre sus dientes su sonrisa creció más “un fútil y débil esfuerzo de un hombre desesperado” pensaba, no hacía más que causarle gracia, era la clase de personas que le agradaba molestar más -Entonces con mayor razón uno de los debe salir para atraparlos-

Rosinante lo sostuvo de los hombros para que no se moviera, manteniéndolo en su lugar como si se tratara de un soldado indisciplinado, tener que mirarlo hacia arriba ya era una molestia para Crocodile y era aún menos tolerable tenerlo tan cerca -¡No no no! ¡Espera! ¡Ya se lo que quieres hacer! Ahora dirás algo como “buscare ayuda” para convencerme pero solo lo harás para deshacerte de mí, vamos a salir de aquí los dos- Rosinante lo miraba con seriedad, aun había un poco de desesperación en sus ojos cafés pero en este punto Crocodile ya empezaba a perder el interés en la discusión y escuchar las misma palabras salir de su boca.

-No importa, no puedes detenerme de todas formas- Dijo sin preocupación, necesitaría un as bajo la manga para detener a un logia y su intuición le decía que Rosinante no tenía ninguna -¡Solo espera un minuto!!Déjame pensar!- Se veía tan alterado así que por su propio entretenimiento decidió esperar, unos cuantos minutos mas no harían la diferencia -Piensa rápido “Comandante”- La última palabra estaba cargada de especial sarcasmo, con un ligero movimiento de su mano aparto las manos sobre sus hombros, Rosinante respiro aliviado, no se había dado cuenta de cuento tiempo había contenido la respiración y se tranquilizó al ver al otro marine recargándose en un viejo mueble y tomándose su tiempo para fumar, ahora hubiera sido un bueno momento para un cigarro, por desgracia todos habían quedado inservibles tras su ultimo incendio…

Se volteo mirando la gran pila de rocas que había caído, no sería fácil mover todo eso para salir de ahí, tomaría mucho tiempo y si hacían más ruido cualquiera se daría cuenta, por suerte había hecho una burbuja al entrar al cuarto así que el ruido del golpe no debería haber sido escuchado por nadie más que los dos adentro,  pero una cosa era escuchar y la otra ver, si algún pirata caminaba por ahí vigilando los pasillos rápidamente notaria que algo estaba mal, tenía que ser rápido, no podía quedar toda arruinado aquí, al fin tenía un posible pista, era solo una diminuta posibilidad  pero no quería ni imaginar en cuantos meses o años más tendrían otra pista de “él”,  no podía dejarlo seguir allá afuera, estaba a solo un paso, un pequeño paso más.

Crocodile aun esperaba, viendo al hombre apretar sus puños en vano y maldiciendo en voz baja, él no tenía problema algún en salir de ahí pero verlo luchar con tantas ganas por algo tan simple como un camino bloqueado era entretenido. Sus siguientes palabras determinarían si era lo suficientemente interesante para prestarle su ayuda o no.

Otros minutos más pasaron en completo silencio y su puro se acabó, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos convirtió los restos en arena, Rosinante también se sentó sobre una mesa para pensar, entonces volteo a verlo quizás esperando recibir alguna opinión que fuera de ayuda, Crocodile empezaba a molestarse, el otro solo seguía mirándolo sin decir nada. ¿Qué es lo que estaba mirando de él? ¿Era la cicatriz en su rostro? Finalmente no soporto y le pregunto enfadado -¿Qué? ¿Qué estas mirando?-

Rosinante no tenía ninguna mala intención pero al recibir el regaño miro a otro lado sin darse cuenta que lo había estado mirado tan fijamente mientras pensaba -No es nada, solo recordé algo- dijo casi en forma de disculpa pero Crocodile no soportaba ese tipo de actitud -Deja de perder el tiempo, creí que estabas buscando una solución-

Inmediatamente exclamo un “!ah!” como si la respuesta hubiera caída del cielo -Yo te vi cuando llegaste la primera vez a la base, vaya… te veías tan frágil aquella vez- La furia en su mirada podría haber matado a cualquiera, con solo una palabra Rosinante pudo sentir como la voz de Crocodile sonaba más profunda -¿Disculpa?- Al hombre de ojos cafés rápidamente percibió el peligro y nervioso trato de salir del aprieto en que se había metido -¡Ah! Lo siento creo que no debí decirlo de esa forma, lo que quiero decir es que estabas muy herido, nunca hubiera imaginado que estarías aquí ahora-

Mostro una pequeña sonrisa tratando de reducir la tensión pero esa mirada asesina seguía ahí, analizando y esperando el momento que digiera otra tontería para matarlo -Apenas parecía que ibas a sobrevivir, pensaba que era raro que Garp rescatara un pirata y nunca  supe si…-

-Espera un segundo- Fue interrumpido  -¿Eh?- Rosinante parpadeo, preparado para recibir un golpe del otro  -¿Dijiste pirata? ¿Tú me viste aquella vez?- Con cuidado y aun protegiendo su cabeza lo miro por un pequeño espacio y respondió en voz baja -Bueno si,  es obvio es lo que…-

-Así que lo sabes…- dijo mientras hablaba, Rosinante no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo el otro y rápidamente respondió alterado -¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?!- No recibió ninguna respuesta, toda la ira se había ido y en cambio se había puesto reflexivo, olvidando completamente la intención que tenía antes  -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? ¿Dije algo malo de nuevo?- Pese a su insistencia Crocodile lo siguió ignorando -Que pesadilla-

Por un momento parecía muy tentador dejarlo ahí y que otros vinieran a buscar su cadáver, pero no quería imaginar las preguntar y la investigación que le seguiría si lo dejaba ahí, su ascenso estaba a unos cuantos días y no quería que se arruinara por una tontería como esta, aun así se culpaba a si mismo por permitir que se le escapara esta persona. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Se había asegurado por años que ese conocimiento quedara lo más reducido posible; Ya sea por intimidación, chantaje o soborno, los pocos que lo sabían los tenía en la palma de su mano, excepto a este del que no sabía absolutamente NADA ¿Cómo es que esto había ocurrido? ¡¿Cómo es que esta persona que apenas conocía sabía algo así?!

-¡AAAAaaaaaaaghhhh!- Gritos y disparos se escuchaban desde afuera, ambos voltearon en la misma dirección y rápidamente se acercaron a la salida, había mucho ruido y movimiento ocurriendo del otro lado así que Crocodile no lo pensó más de dos veces, ya era hora de cazar  -Me encargare de ti después- Rosinante pareció asustarse al recibir de nuevo su mirada amenazante -¿No estas sordo verdad? Apresúrate- Su cuerpo se volvió en arena y paso a través de las rocas como si no hubiera nada, el resto se disolvió cayendo como agua, habían seis personas en el camino, tres marines heridos en el suelo y al final del pasillo piratas sosteniendo sus armas, las balas pasaron a través de Crocodile, los piratas gastaron todos y cada una de sus balas dejando sus rifles vacios, cuando la figura sin forma se acercó a ellos un remolino de arena los envolvió, dando vueltas hasta que solo quedo polvo.

Crocodile se paró al final del camino que ahora estaba limpio, por otro lado Rosinante tosía cubierto de polvo, tierra y arena, esperando que la espesa nube cayera, se acercó a los heridos pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sangre y llenos de heridas de balas, ninguno se movía o respiraba. Lo menos que podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos, no los conocía pero podía imaginarse que tendrían a alguien esperándolos, familia o amigos, no tenía mucho tiempo pero no podía evitar sentir pena por ellos.

-Los atraparon desde este lado, solo pueden estar escondidos por aquí- Murmuro desde el final del pasillo, lentamente Rosinante se levantó dejando atrás los cuerpos -Estos eran tus marines ¿No sientes ni un poco responsable por ellos?- Crocodile levanto una ceja, por primera vez volteando a ver los cadáveres con atención, solo los miro por unos breves segundos y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, Rosinante no pudo ver ni un pizca de empatía en sus ojos como si solo hubiera visto un montón de objetos tirados al piso.

Crocodile ya tenía más claro el tipo de persona que era Rosinante, de aquellos que preferían dar un paso atrás para ayudar a la gente en vez de atacar el problema de raíz, imaginaba que se molestaría si decía algún comentario inapropiado así que cerro sus ojos pensando sus palabras -Casualidades así pasan todo el tiempo, no tiene sentido que te quedes ahí lamentando mientras podrías ir tras los culpables- Rosinante lo sabía bien, no tenía que decirle algo así, pero eso no significaba que no debía sentir nada en lo absoluto, bajo la cabeza aun sintiéndose inquieto, lo miro rápidamente y decidió avanzar primero  -Deberías de sentir al menos un poco de lastima-

Se apresuraron caminando, con solo un camino por delante avanzaron sin preocupaciones, Rosinante mantenía sus pasos ocultos por un burbuja, había un puesto de seguridad abandonado, un juego de cartas que habían quedado inconcluso sobre la mesa y algo de alimentos aun frescos. Al ver esto los dos solo podían deducir que el resto estaría cruzando ese cuarto, no había puerta así que podían ver el reflejo de la luz y el movimiento de sombras por la gente adentro, con cuidado se acomodaron en una esquina tratando de ver con atención quienes estaban adentro, escondidos en el mismo cuarto algunos de los marines de Rosinane dejaron su escondite y se acercaron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que han visto?- Les pregunto Rosinante – Podría asegurar que todos están reunidos ahí, seguro que Vid no quiere arriesgarse, sabe que lo tenemos rodeado-

-¿Y la lista?-

-Debe de estar aquí, es el único lugar que queda- Mientras ellos hablaba, Crocodile decidió ver por sí mismo, el cuarto era enorme y se dividida en dos partes con una planta alta, había dos escalares curveadas en cada extremo que llevaban a la parte superior, no se podía ver mucho de esta, parecía ser lo suficientemente largo como para esconder otro cuarto en el fondo, quizás había más personas ocultas ahí, no le tomo mucho saber quien era el capitán, en la parte alta vestido elegantemente y con un llamativo sombrero, a su lado una pila enorme de monedas de oro y joyas, habían varios cofres que seguramente contenían lo mismo.

-Deben ser un buen negocio el que tienen, no es fácil conseguir todo ese oro en menos de un año- Rosinante lo miro ligeramente molesto, levantando un poco su tono de voz -Este no es el momento para preocuparnos por oro- Crocodile noto su cambio de actitud, se veía estresado, su mandíbula estaba firme y sus dientes crujían, la línea de su ceño fruncido podía verse con claridad - ¿Estás seguro? Apuesto que cualquiera de sus hombres lo traicionaría si les ofreces todo ese oro-

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa, le tomo un segundo asimilar las palabras y después exploto -Q-que ¡De que estás hablando! ¡A quién le importa ese sucio dinero! ¡Vid está ahí con toda su tripulación! ¡Si solo uno escapa todo estará arruinado y tú solo estas mirando el oro!- grito esta vez, si no fuera por la burbuja anti sonido, este hubiera sido el momento en el que los descubrirían -¡Comandante! ¡Tranquilícese!- le dijo uno de sus compañeros tratando de calmarlo.

-Eres ruidoso ¿Qué cosa tan importante hay en esa lista? Todas estas personas tienen un precio y si lo entendieras sabrías que podrías obtener cualquier tipo de información de ellos. Se venderán a la persona que les ofrezca el mejor trato, así es como son- Conteniendo su furia logro sonar lo suficientemente calmado -Eso no importa, aun así tenemos que capturarlos-

Sin prestar importancia Crocodile dirigió su mirada al problema en cuestión -Pelear con ellos no es problema, ¿pero donde demonios esta esa lista? Vid debe tenerla si es así de importante-

Rosinante bajo la mirada en silencio y pensativo, no había muchas opciones y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, con una determinación levanto el rostro hablando con seguridad -Yo iré, intentare llegar hasta Vid, si no está ahí arriba entonces tendrás razón y Vid debe tenerla consigo, dos pájaros con una sola piedra-

-¿Estas consiente de que no eres la personas menos llamativa aquí?-

-Tengo mis métodos, en el peor de los casos necesitare que me cubran la espalda, lees hare una señal así que estén atentos-

- _Silence_ \- Al tronar sus dedos todo el sonido desapareció, Crocodile por fin entendió por que no logro escucharlo cuando encontró, él también había comido una fruta,  ahora tenía más sentido porque alguien como él tenía ese rango, pero aún faltaba ver la totalidad de sus habilidades.

Para su sorpresa era bastante bueno en su área, era veloz y no tenía que preocuparse por que sus pasos causaran ruido,  en cualquier otro contexto hubiera considerado que tal habilidad era inservible pero Rosinante ya parecía conocer el potencial que tenía su poder; se movió como si conociera perfectamente el patrón de cada persona a su alrededor, avanzando con rapidez, encontrando los puntos ciegos y subiendo las escaleras, desde abajo todos contenían el aire temiendo que sus reparaciones causaran ruido y lo fueran a descubrir, ya se encontraba en la parte alta ocultándose justo al lado de Vid.

Y entonces cayo…se tropezó cayendo sobre un librero y este se desplomo tirando todo su contenido, pero solo los que estaba viendo desde abajo pudieron darse cuenta, las personas alrededor no lo percataron, parecía imposible, simplemente no podía comprender como era posible que alguien como él tuviera tanta suerte ¡Era un desastre andante! ¡Cómo es que podía ser un agente encubierto!

Rosinante se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, preocupado de que alguien lo hubiera notado, pero de nuevo siguió moviéndose hacia adelante, cuando Vid y sus compañeros apartaron la mirada se escurrió detrás de la pila de oro, habían una enorme mesa y entre todas las cosas distinguió el famoso libro rojo, a la vista y sin ningún tipo de seguridad, solo tenía que tomarlo sin ser visto.

Respiro hondo tratando de calmar su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, iba a correr, tomar el libro y después atacarían todos, sus ojos se fijaron abajo e hizo una señal con su mano, Crocodile no tardo en verlo y repentinamente se sintió emocionado, al fin podría golpear algo -Prepárense- Les anuncio a los otros mientras esperaban a que Rosinante hiciera su próximo movimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Vid al ver solo un rayo blanco corriendo, le tomo solo una milésima de segundo identificar el uniforme de la marina y otro más para ver que el hombre había tomada su preciado libro, sin segundos pensamientos salto hacia él empujándolo contra la mesa  -¡Espera!- Vid tenía una pistola cargada en su cintura pero al ser todo tan repentino solo se lanzó con su propio cuerpo, y empezó el forcejeo por recuperar el libro, ambos se agarraban del cuello Vid empujándolo y tratando de asfixiarlo mientras Rosinante trataba de alejarlo, inmediatamente se escucharon disparos y los gritos de sorpresa de los piratas al ser emboscados, Vid bajo la guardia en ese instante y Rosinante pudo empujarlo pateando su cuerpo con ambas piernas.

Una vela cayó sobre le mesa y rápidamente prendió fuego a todos los documentos encima, el libro rojo también logro alcanzar algo de fuego quemándose de una esquina inferior antes de que Rosinante lo tomara y apagara la llama -¡No, demonios!- el libro estaba en su mayoría intacto pero en la esquina de un extremo al otro las paginas habían quedado negras, sin importarle lo metió a su bolsillo y corrió por su vida, las balas lo perseguían y salto del segundo nivel buscando tener una mejor cobertura allá abajo.

Una nube de arena lo esperaba, era tan espesa que apenas podía ver algo, recordando su camino lo mejor que podía y escuchando los disparos en todas direcciones no se quedó por mucho tiempo y logro cubrirse detrás de un pilar de piedra.

Tenía una pistola consigo y con la ayuda de sus compañeros fueron disparando a los piratas uno por uno, todos estaban segados como murciélagos y aunque no eran disparos letales eran suficientes para inmovilizarlos y hacerlos caer de dolor, cuando la nube se limpió solo los 8 que quedaban en el segundo piso estaban en pie,  cuando Crocodile subió todos le dispararon como el mounstro de arena que era, pero al igual que la última vez cada bala se impactó con la pared detrás de él, espero pacientemente a que se quedaran sin balas, cuando ya no quedaban más y solo se escuchaba el _Click_ del gatillo pudo saborear el terror en sus caras, ya no habían esperanzas.

Dejo a Vid para el final, cuando los últimos dos de sus compañeros cayeron sus piernas empezaron a temblar -¡Malditos perros del gobierno! ¡Van a lamentarlo, me asegurare de ha- AAAaaaagh!- Fue atacado por un sable de arena antes de que pudiera terminar, el golpe lo lanzo al suelo con fuerza, Crocodile estaba algo decepcionado de que no dieran más pelea, estaban demasiado aferrados a sus propias vidas, se decidió por dar por terminado esta cacería, con una rápida patada lo golpeo en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente  -Qué tipo más aburrido-

El área se despejo una vez más y de entre la arena solo los marines quedaron en pie -¡Comandante! ¡El área esta despejada! ¡¿Comandante?!-

-¡Si, si!  ¡Estoy aquí!- Torpemente se asomó detrás del pilar con una sonrisa- Buen trabajo, esposémoslos a todos y vámonos de aquí-

-Comandante, esa herida…- Rosinante no se había dado cuenta y en su brazo derecho había un mancha roja sobre su ropa -¿Esto? No es nada, debió ser solo el rose de un bala-

-Tenemos algo para primeros auxilios, no se preocupe- Rapidamente los dos hombres se acercaron, probablemente imaginando que se desangraría -¡Estoy bien! ¡Enserio!- Rosinante rio tratando de no preocuparlos pero aun así se acercaron para vendar su brazo.

Los refuerzos llegaron y con ayuda de todos fueron sacando a los piratas hasta llevarlos al buque, mientras tanto Crocodile ya se había adelantado y contaba su nuevo botín -Vid…solo 30 mil beries, con toda su tripulación apenas se acercan a los 40 mil, que pérdida de tiempo- dijo para sí mismo,  con esta captura y su anterior misión se acercaban a los 90 mil beries de recompensa  en un solo día, pero esa cantidad parecía irrelevante comparado con lo que podría obtener siendo pirata, solo bastaba con ver la pila de oro que sería confiscada por los altos mandos de la marina –Solo son migajas- dijo molesto.

En poco tiempo todos comenzaron a salir del escondite, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la temperatura bajaba abruptamente, linternas iluminaban el lugar mientras la fila de presos caminaba hacia el barco, Rosinante y Crocodile esperaban justo debajo del barco hasta que no había nadie más adentro. Entonces un marine se acercó -Comandante, disculpe pero aún faltan dos piratas más, Roland y Tora-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Rosiante parecía sorprendido, Crocodile logro escucharlos y se acercó con curiosidad -¿Y ellos son?-

-Las dos personas de más confianza de Vid, demonios, nuestros esfuerzos no fueron suficiente- El rubio bajo la mirada en una mezcla de furia y decepción, Crocodile giro la mirada encontrando su reacción predecible en este punto, al mirar de vuelta a la isla, a lejos logro notar unas figuras blancas y sonrió -Es muy pronto para decir eso- Rosinante volteo a ver y logro distinguir a un último grupo acercándose de apenas 5 personas, era evidente que eran los únicos que faltaban.

-Parece que no eres completamente inservible después de todo, Smoker- La cara del marine mostro su clara molestia y un gruñido entre dientes -“De nada”- Lanzo a los fugitivos al piso, tenían unas leves heridas por el enfrentamiento pero parecía que no lucharon mucho antes de rendirse-  ¿Crees que dejaría escapar a esta basura? Ni si quiera lo haría para arruinar tu historial perfecto-

-Es bueno saberlo- Sonrió complacido, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Rosinante se interpuso, sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia de gratitud a Smoker -¡Muchas gracias! ¡En verdad gracias!- Ambos Crocodile y Smoker se miraron perplejos, algo que no estaban acostumbrados a ver, pero aun así logro hacer que el serio cazador blanco sonriera un poco y comento a su capitán con descaro -Ya me agrada más que tu-

Una vena se marcó en su frente y le respondió con un sonido cercano un rugido -Vete al infierno-

-Sí, sí, ya voy al barco- Sin más Smoker subió al barco con el resto y dejo a los prisioneros a manos de los otros marines.

Rosinante sonrió, al final del día todo había salido bien y debería de sentirse aliviado, entonces ¿Por qué se sentían aún en peligro? Al voltear a su lado podía sentir la fuerte mirada de unos ojos dorados, ahora que solo quedaban los dos en tierra, sintiendo que la situación ya era extraño trato de aligerar la tensión que causaba el otro -Hey deja de hacer eso, no tienes que verme de esa forma-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le dijo casi inmediatamente -¿Eh?- Parpadeo sin comprender, su expresión solo causando que Crocodile se enfureciera más -No ahora idiota ¿Vas a regresar a la base verdad?-

-Si pero….-

-Entonces te veré ahí- De nuevo Rosinante fue interrumpido al hablar y no puedo hacer más que ver al otro marchándose hacia su barco, no entienda porque era tan amargado pero prefirió ignorarlo, en su bolsillo reviso de nuevo que el libro que tanto le había costado obtener siguiera ahí, dio un largo suspiro sabiendo que su trabajo apenas estaba por empezar.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

En la base lo primero que hizo Crocodile tras regresar de su misión fue dirigirse a la oficina de Garp, pero esta vez no era para reportar nada sobre el trabajo, era personal, si solo una persona se hubiera tropezado por equivocación en su camino hubiera ocurrido una tragedia, sus pisadas eran firmes y fuertes, al estar en la puerta no se molestó en tocar y solo la azoto abriéndola con fuerza.

-¡GARP!-  El fuerte grito no despertó al hombre durmiendo en su silla,  Crocodile se acercó con clara furia en su cara,  lo levanto del cuello de su camisa pero aun así el más viejo seguía sin despertar -¡Maldito viejo mentiroso!- Ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud despreocupada y a veces irresponsable de Garp, pero eso no contuvo su ira contra él, lo sacudió bruscamente y estaba listo de lanzarle un golpe en la cara, fue ahí cuando los reflejos de Garp decidieron activarse y como si lo hubiera estado esperando su cabeza esquivo el golpe de gancho lanzado hacia él,  después con un rápido movimiento tomo a su atacante y lo estrello contra la escritorio.

-¡QUE ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO MOCOSO!- Sostenía la cabeza de Crocodile contra la madera del escritorio, el otro a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no podía zafarse del agarre y no podía cambiar de forma para poder salir de ahí -¡Maldito! ¡Me aseguraste que nadie más sabía mi pasado! ¡Este “Comandante Rosinante” lo sabía! ¡¿Acaso la memoria te falla con la edad?! ¡Decrepito anciano!-

-UUUuuaaaaaaaaahh- Bostezo Garp como un oso a punto de volver a caer dormido mientras Crocodile seguía gritando -¡GAAAARP!- En ese breve momento Crocodile finalmente pudo escaparse y tomar su distancia de pie, Garp despertó por segunda vez, parpadeando y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado -¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué? ¿Rosi? No te preocupes por él, es un buen niño- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Crocodile estaba al borde de su paciencia y golpe el escritorio con su puño con ira y también para asegurarse de que Garp no se durmiera de nuevo-¡Y cómo diablos se supone que sepa eso! ¡Hace unas horas no sabía que existía!-

Los ojos de Garp estaban semi abiertos, pesados y a punto de volver a cerrarlos aunque lograba hablar con su usual claridad -Yo sé que te tiene tan asustado- le apunto con un dedo y fue suficiente para que el hombre de la cicatriz se quedara paralizado, no le agradaba sentirse acusado por él -Es el puesto, significa mucho para ti ¿verdad? por eso no quieres que nada se sepa- La mirada de los ojos dorados se relajó, si bien Garp tenía la impresión de que él estaba dedicado completamente a los marines parte de sus motivos aun le eran desconocidos, acepto su oferta hacia tanto años y Garp pensaba que era porque quería reivindicarse, crecer como una nueva hoja al abandonar el lado de los piratas, un camino más noble, pero Crocodile aún tenía sus propias razones que no le había dicho ni si quiera a él.

-De nada me servirá si se sabe- respondió simplemente dejando atrás el tono de ira con el que había llegado y repentinamente  todo volvió a ser tranquilo, Garp parecía complacido por su cambio de actitud a pesar de su insistencia en desconfiar.

-Si, si, lo sé, Sengoku no terminara de reprochármelo si lo descubre, Rosi es la menor de tus preocupaciones, enserio, ha sido un marine toda su vida, no se atrevería a traicionar a uno de los suyos-

-Pero no soy exactamente como “ustedes”-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cambiaste no es así? Ahora estas de este lado y si todo llegará a salir mal yo me encargare de todo- Crocodile suspiro cansando sabiendo que no lograría obtener nada más, pese a que llego con la intención de inculparlo sabía que Garp era solo descuidado y no tenía la intención de mantener a esta persona en secreto. -Aun así, tendré que arreglar esto con él ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Rosinante?-

-Si, emm….creo…que Sengoku debe saber, deberías….uuaaaahhh….pregúntale….. a él….- A mitad de su sentencia y aun de pie volvió a quedarse dormido -¡GARP!-

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pese a que debía ser una tarea fácil, uno no podía simplemente llegar a la oficina del marine al mando y preguntarle sobre donde estaba un “marine cualquiera”, así que opto por ir a los lugares más conocidos, la cafetería, el campo de entrenamiento, los dormitorios y en ningún lado pudo a encontrar a un tipo rubio de 3 metros, era casi absurdo, debía ser muy sencillo y aun así no pudo encontrar nada. Más aun al preguntar por él nadie parecía conocerlo. Cansando decido volver a su propio cuarto, justo cuando daba la vuelta en el pasillo para llegar logro ver una enorme sombre desde la orilla de sus ojos.

-Oye…- La voz lo tomo por sorpresa, al voltear ahí estaba la persona que tanto había buscado -Debes dejar de hacer eso- Aun que fue un comentario sin importancia Rosinante se encogió de hombros realmente apenado -Lo siento- dijo pasando la mano por su cabello y mirando a un lado.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado?-

-Eso es lo que trataba de decirte, no es muy fácil encontrarme- Crocodile levanto una ceja y por un instante hubo un silencio donde los dos solo se observaron -Ya que te tomaste la gentileza de aparecer, supongo que ahora podemos hablar ¿tienes un lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?-

-Bueno…ya me has visto así que no tiene sentido que oculte donde estoy…- Crocodile casi lamentaba haber preguntado y solo para dejar de perder el tiempo hubiera ofrecido su propio cuarto para hablar.

-Deja de parlotear y habla claro- Rosiante se quedó callado y parecía estar considerándolo en su cabeza, Crocodile no entendía su actitud ¿Por qué de repente había tanto secretismo? Parecía innecesario. Tras meditarlo un rato Rosinante se decidió -Ve al cuarto piso del ala este- Vio como el más alto se giró en dirección opuesta y  empezó a caminar, tuvo que  detenerlo y cuestionar su contradictoria acción  -Espera ¿No vamos al mismo lugar?-

-Yo….no puedo dejar que mucha gente me vea- Crocodile estaba a punto de preguntar por qué pero rápidamente su conciencia le recordó que no le importaba esos detalles y se limitó a responder un “Esta bien”. Rosinante asintió y se despidió antes de desaparecer tan rápidamente como había llegado.


	3. Latidos de ayer

 

No quería ser encontrado, eso era lo que podía entender Crocodile, después de separarse fue por su cuenta al ala este, había estado ahí unas cuantas veces pero no se había dado cuenta de que tan grande era hasta que decidió inspeccionar por todo el piso, habían muchas oficinas y almacenes de los que no tenía conocimiento, sin embargo no era lo que estaba buscando, regreso al inicio por el elevador que había llegado, algunos marines pasaron a su lado dándole apenas una mirada al verlo ahí, pero era de imaginarse si alguien se quedaba en ese lugar  solo y sin hacer nada por un largo rato.

Todo movimiento se calmó y era evidente que tan tarde era al no escuchar a nadie más en el mismo piso, pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de un * _Thump*_ y una puerta abriéndose desesperadamente, era la puerta de emergencia que se encontraba muy cerca y de ahí salió Rosinante que tenía una enorme marca roja en su frente, su mente unió ambas cosas y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Acaso acabas de  tropezarte justo ahora?-

-Yo…sí, soy un poco descuidado- “Poco” era una palabra modesta pensaba Crocodile, aun así no dejaba de ser gracioso que aparentara tener todo bajo control cuando tenía la evidencia literalmente en la cara, así que no pudo contener una leve risa -Estas burlándote de mí ¿cierto?- Rosinante estaba un poco molesto pero también parecía que estaba acostumbrado a que sus descuidos causaran la risa de otros.

Recuperando su seriedad, prefirió mostrarle que no llevaba malas intenciones y dejar la situación a un lado -No lo tomes en cuenta, más importante aún preferiría que guiaras el camino- Ya sea porque fuera una persona muy ingenuo o que simplemente no le importara, la expresión de Rosinante volvió a la normalidad y con tranquilidad le indico el lugar a donde ir -Sí, cierto, es por aquí-

Entraron por la puerta de emergencia, el crujido de la pesada puerta de metal resonó en todo el lugar, al cruzar todo estaba bastante oscuro iluminado solo por las luces verdes de apoyo, era gélido y no había nada más que una enrome escalera que daba vueltas y vueltas a lo largo de todo el edificio -Ahora tiene sentido porque no pude encontrarte, te mueves por todas las rutas de emergencia ¿Es esto una cosa común entre agentes encubiertos?-

-No que lo sepa, no he visto a mucha gente caminar por aquí en años-

No dijeron nada más hasta alcanzar su objetivo, por fuera no parecía nada más que cuarto de mantenimiento, al abrir la puerta era igual como el resto de las oficinas que había afuera, mismo aburrido mobiliario y archiveros, algunos portafolios bastante obsoletos de hacía años, todo era igual a excepción de una puerta en el fondo derecho, tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte superior y podía divisar un cuarto, así que podía ver que esta era tanto su área de trabajo como su dormitorio.

Rosinante se dirigió al otro lado del escritorio y tomo asiento, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo en la silla delante de él mientras buscaba algo entre las gavetas del escritorio, había algo inusual en todo el lugar pensaba Crocodile, era la simplicidad del lugar o quizás que parecía  abandonado, había una pequeña capa de tierra sobre todo el lugar como si no hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo, era sospechoso.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar el distintivo sonido de un encendedor, la reflejo de la llama ilumino su rostro y tras retirar su mano pudo ver en cigarro en su boca, no hacia falta decir que estaba impresionado considerando que en su mente Rosinante parecía un iluso que no rompía las reglas y mucho menos lo imaginaba con un vicio -Así que Fumas-

-Al igual que tú- Dijo apuntado al puro en su boca -No creo que tú y yo estemos en el mismo arquetipo- Le respondió, el rubio solo pareció desaprobarlo, era probablemente el único de sus malos hábitos y pese a que le causaba muchos accidentes nunca había podido corregirlo.

-Tsk… Solo lo hago cuando estoy estresado- Crocodile levanto una ceja y fue entonces que Rosinante cayó en cuenta que sus palabras habían sido mal interpretadas -¡N-no! No quise decir q-que tú eres la causa, quiero decir que es por…. otra… cosa….-  Su voz casi inaudible conforme terminaba su frase.

-Si bueno, gracias por clarificar, no deberías revelar  cosas así a la ligera-

-No es una cosa tan mala ¿o sí?- Dijo para así mismo aun nervioso, no entendía por que el hombre de la cicatriz le resultaba tan intimidante y hostil, era casi como si pensara que era su enemigo. Aclarando su mente decidió no dejar ver su inquietud  -No nos desviemos del tema, aun no sé qué quieres-

-Ah…es bueno que lo menciones- La figura se acercó más al escritorio, descansando su mano izquierda sobre este, su mirada era tan fuerte que Rosinante sentía que no tenía más opción que mirarlo directamente a él  -Vine a saber todo lo que sabes- A pesar de su tono calmado Rosinante tenía el presentimiento que no era petición amable  -¿Lo que se? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Por qué importa?-

-Yo hare las preguntas aquí, así que cumple con tu rol y responde- El rubio no se atrevió a interrumpirlo de nuevo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su actitud -Dijiste algo interesante en aquella isla, dijiste que era un pirata, pero han sido más de 10 años desde eso y no recuerdo haberte visto nunca-

-Fue muy breve, no es extraño que no lo recuerdes-

-¿Y?-  No sabía si le preocupaba  más la forma calmada en lo que lo decía o si sería peor si sonara enojado.

-E….está bien, no hace falta que seas así-

 

\--------------------------------

_-Yo estaba regresando de una misión cuando el escuadrón de Garp se acercó-_

Rosinante estaba subiendo las tediosas escaleras de la ruta de escape hasta su cuarto, el usual silencio del lugar se rompió escuchando una gran cantidad de pasos subiendo las escaleras, se asomó a ver hacia abajo desde el borde y efectivamente  noto gente subiendo, por un instante pensó que sería mejor esconderse, evitar que gente lo viera ahí pero una cabeza se asomó desde abajo y rápidamente los dos se reconocieron al verse, Garp grito desde el fondo.

-¡Rosi! ¡¿Eres tu verdad?! ¡Apresúrate necesitamos tu ayuda!-

-¡¿Garp?! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Te lo explicare luego pero ahora tengo a alguien herido aquí!-

-¡¿Qué?! – Sintiendo la urgencia del momento se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, recuperando el paso cada vez que se tropezaba y procurando no estrellarse en cada esquina, cuando los dos se cruzaron finalmente noto que estaba pasando, tres marines lo estaban ayudando a subir a un hombre, con solo verlo podía saber que había sido torturado, esas no eran el tipo de heridas que uno obtenía en una pelea normal, su ropa estaba casi completamente pintada de rojo, al ver los pasos detrás de ellos podía notar el rastro de sangre que seguía derramándose, a este paso seguramente ya no había mucha sangre, no sabía si realmente había algo que se pudiera hacer.

Una vez pasada su sorpresa se dirigió a Garp con completa seriedad hablando lo más claro posible, el más viejo noto su inusual expresión y levanto las cejas -Garp necesitas llevarlo al ala médica, no va a sobrevivir si lo subes por aquí-

-¡No puedo llevarlo ahí! ¡No van a ayudarlo!  En el tercer nivel hay unas salas de enfermería, el Dr. Rolo me debe una, si logro convencerlo puede que tenga una oportunidad-

Rosinante aun creía que era una locura y con toda la cantidad de sangre que seguía manchando el piso no imaginaba que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente, entendía lo que estaba pasando,  si fuera un marine o un civil podría entrar por la entrada principal y recibiría toda la ayuda sin problema, por las ropas que llevaba solo quedaba pensar que era un pirata, por qué Garp quería ayudar a un pirata estaba fuera de su comprensión, pero aun así se decidió a ofrecerle su ayuda.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

-¿Así que lo hiciese así nada más sin saber que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué?- Rosinante no sabía que decir a esa pregunta y se encogió de hombros un poco, quizás nunca se molestó en pensarlo demasiado, con el cigarro entre sus dedos decidió buscar una respuesta honesta, con lo poco que sabía en ese momento no estaba muy feliz de ayudar a un pirata pero no se trataba de eso.

-Garp y Sengoku son amigos muy cercanos y aunque nunca he conocido muy bien a Garp quería ayudarlo y….-  Se pauso por un instante mirando al cenicero en su escritorio y extinguiendo el cigarro en el  -No podría ver a Sengoku a la cara si hubiera abandonado a su amigo cuando me necesitaba- 

-No había mucho tiempo de pensar en ese instante-

 

                                                               ----------------------------------------------------

Estaba llenando un reporte cuando un pequeño sonido entraba desde detrás de su puerta -Rosi…!Rosi! ¡Psst!- Levanto su cara sin poder ver nada ¿Estaba Garp tratando de ocultarse, quería asustarlo de nuevo?

-¿Garp? Está bien puedes pasar- Garp no solía aparecer en su oficina, de hecho la mayoría de sus encuentros siempre era cuando visitaba a Sengoku -Siento venir así pero necesito tu ayuda de nuevo ¿recuerdas la persona que traje la última vez?-

-Si- Respondió dudoso, tenía un mal presentimiento y tras varios días pensaba que todo eso ya había acabado, muy a pesar de que su trabajo era ser los más discreto posible no le gustaba guardarle secretos a Sengoku -Necesito que vayas a la enfermería y lo vigiles, aún no ha despertado así que no debería causar problemas-

Su mirada de preocupación fue suficiente para que Garp supiera que no estaba feliz con eso, pero aun así no desistió en su petición, había solo un número limitado de personas con las que podía contar-No necesitas hacer nada, solo asegúrate de que siga ahí y que nadie más lo encuentre-

Rosinante se cruzó de brazos, no quería decir que no, pero quería entender su motivo -Garp ¿Qué está pasando en verdad? ¿Ese hombre es un fugitivo? ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando? Estoy seguro que todo esto sería más fácil si solo le digieras a Sengoku lo que está pasando, el comprenderá, sé que no se molesta en ayudarte-

-¡No! ¡No, no metas a Sengoku en esto!- Respondió inmediatamente alterado, sintiendo que había sobreactuado se disculpó con Rosinante, esta vez tratando de hablar con mas  tranquilidad -Escucha, Sengoku nunca le ha mostrado piedad a un pirata ¡Nun-ca! Nunca en todos los años que lo he conocido, lo lanzaría a una cárcel y después me lanzaría al mar también- Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Garp probablemente imaginándose la furia de Sengoku, Rosinante sabía de antemano que tan molesto podía ponerse pero no era como si no pudiera hacer una excepción por un amigo ¿cierto?, incluso en ese caso su sentido de la justicia sería un poco más flexible, o al menos eso quería creer.

Finalmente decidió aceptar, no quería causarle más problemas así que lo siguió en silencio hasta la enfermería, al final detrás de una cortina se encontraba el paciente, no podía decir que se veía mejor que la última vez que la vio.

-Sí que tuvo un momento difícil- Dijo mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse –Si, eso creo, con tal paliza seguro lo querían muerto-  Garp movio su cuello de un lado a otro, tronando unos huesos y relajando sus músculos cansados -Pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso no iba a pasar, por eso lo traje hasta aquí, como sea… no creo que se quede aquí más de lo necesario -  Rosinante lo miro de nuevo con preocupación aun sin comprender a Garp, parecía que realmente no tenía esperanzas en él y aun así lo estaba ayudando…

-Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos, este viejo tiene que ir a una reunión de ancianos- Rosinante le dirigió una sonrisa y ambos se despidieron, después de cerrar la puerta solo el *beep* de cada latido llenaba el lugar.

 El hombre durmiendo tenía una venda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, de un extremo a otro pasando sobre su nariz, la última vez no había querido ver mucho su rostro, la sangre corría de su herida y no era imagen nada agradable,  pero ahora que su rostro estaba limpio ya no parecía tan aterrador,  los raspones más pequeños ya habían cicatrizado pero las heridas más profundas estaban vendadas,  su mano izquierda estaba inmovilizada manteniéndola en su lugar, imaginaba que debía tener una fractura, tenían vendajes en todas partes así que debía imaginar que fue algo muy malo.

Conociendo las largas reuniones que tienen los ancianos, se acomodó en la silla sabiendo que estaría ahí un largo rato, pese a ser una tarea aburrida sin nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar Rosinante estaba muy alerta, paranoico casi, imaginaba que en cualquier momento alguien entraría y el mundo se vendría abajo , con los nervios en punta y prestando mucha atención en los alrededores la repentina bocanada del hombre en la cama lo hizo saltar hacia atrás y caer de espaldas con todo y silla, el hombre empezó a respirar rápidamente como si le faltara aire y Rosinante entro en pánico, no había un doctor cerca y sentía que debía correr para pedir ayuda.

-*CoffCoff* Agh…Mierda…-  logro decir el hombre en la cama con voz ronca tratando de aclarar su garganta, poco a poco logrando estabilizar su respiración -Que es….-   El hombre se observaba a sí mismo y sus heridas, probablemente en shock de estar aún con vida.

-Hey tranquilízate, no querrás que esas heridas se abran- Lo observo rápidamente, analizando todo el lugar tratando de ver si estaba a salvo, presto especial atención en el símbolo del uniforme en su pecho, instintivamente pareció ponerse a la defensiva y más alerta, entre dientes hablo -¿…Y los demás?- Los ojos de Rosinante se abrieron.

-Yo…no sé de qué estás hablando, creía que tú eras el único al que había traído…- El hombre lo miro a los ojos y después miro abajo, cansado, derrotado, apretó sus puños y su mano vendada empezó a sangrar,  por un momento Rosinante creyó que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada.

-Lárgate….- Rosiante estaba acostumbrado al silencio así que logro distinguir el sonido que salió de su boca aunque no logro a entender a tiempo antes de que el otro le respondiera otra vez, esta vez con toda la furia que tenía dentro de si-¡FUERA DE AQUI! ¡LARGÓ!- Era poco decir que esos ojos asesinos lo asustaban, estaba seguro que el hombre quería matarlo, ni si quiera tenía que reflexionarlo o dudarlo, así que dio un paso atrás, pese a que sabía que el otro no podía salir de esa cama sin abrir sus heridas, algo le decía que no era bueno estar cerca de él.

-Está bien, solo cálmate, quédate quieto, traeré a Garp- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo (persuadiéndolo de no matarlo) y salió del cuarto quedándose justo en la puerta, desde ahí saco su den den mushi para llamar a Garp, no podía sacarlo de la junta pero seguro se las ingeniaría de alguna forma. Pese a su llamado paso un largo rato antes de Garp se apareciera de nuevo.

-Vaya, justo tenía que despertar cuando no estaba cerca, de nuevo me disculpo por meterte en esto  Rosi, te aseguro que esta será la última vez- Rosinante no dijo nada y lo vio entrar en el cuarto, se quedó un instante ahí afuera, escuchaba las voces de los dos adentro pero no lograba entender nada de lo que decían, su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando que era mejor no envolverse más en esto, no quería ayudar a ese pirata y lo que hizo fue por Garp, ahora él lo estaba liberando de más responsabilidad en esto, rezaba porque no se descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, por su parte sus labios estaban sellados.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

-El resto ya lo sabes, no te había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez- Termino de decir Rosinante tras contar su historia. Crocodile guardo silencio, con los brazos cruzados y pensando, su mente también fue de vuelta a esos viejos tiempos que no eran de su agrado, fue rápido en dejar cualquier sentimiento de lado, tenía que enfocarse en el problema de ahora -Necesito que guardes absoluto silencio al respecto, ni una sola palabra a nadie-

El rubio no esperaba que hablara de una forma tan calmada tras parecer tan insistente anteriormente, casi carente de interés -Si buscas lo que paso en aquella misión, dirá que estoy muerto pero obviamente  Garp mintió cuando lleno esos papeles, ese tonto se metió en tantos problemas pero gracias a eso estoy vivo- Rosinante estaba prestando atención, miraba los detalles, eso siempre había sido su trabajo, leer a la gente y hacerles creer cualquiera fuera la máscara que se pusiera, y podía notar que Crocodile también era bueno en eso, en enmascarar, hablar de algo así debía conllevar unas fuertes emociones o al menos alguna emoción la que fuera, no había esa furia que con la que había despertado en esa enfermería, ni tampoco felicidad, como si fuera algo ajeno.

-Pirata o ex-pirata sabes que esos dos están completamente prohibidos en la marina, tome un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida y preferiría que se quedara así- Su puro ardió de color rojo una vez cuando lo acerco a sus labios, seguido de la capa de humo que bien conocía, se acercó un poco más al escritorio, como tratando de robarle espacio o más bien tratando de imponerse ante él -Necesito  la certeza de que no dirás nada- No había agresividad en su tono de voz ni en la expresión en su rostro, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no era una petición amable, no sabía si su cabeza le estaba haciendo una jugada y prefirió responder con cortesía.

-Lo entiendo, todos tienen secretos que guardar y no pienso revelar el tuyo-

-Eso es un buen comienzo, el problema es que no confió en ti, apenas te conozco y tu palabra no es suficiente-

-¿Q-que? ¿Entonces que propones?-

-Solo lo justo, algo con el mismo valor- Rosinante sintió como si su corazón se hubiera saltado un latido y a su mente vino esas imágenes cuando un animal era atrapado en las fauces de otro, los  colmillos del cazador diseñados con eficacia para no soltarlo hasta matarlo, bien enterrados y sin otra opción más que caer, tristemente en este caso se sentía como la presa -Te lo hare saber con tiempo, fue bueno hablar contigo _Comandante_ -

-Espera ¿Qué significa eso? Aún tengo preguntas para ti-

-Apuesto que tienes asuntos que atender ¿cierto?- No estaba seguro pero pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta, el tipo de sonrisas que no traían nada bueno.

El tan familiar silencio regreso a su oficina, eso le permitió pensar con más claridad, dejo el libro rojo en el escritorio, aún no había tenido tiempo de leer su contenido, miraba su estado y presentía que vendría de poca ayuda, si tan solo su naturaleza descuidada lo hubiera perdonado del fuego quizás…

No tenía caso pensar así si aún no lo abría, quizás su respuesta si estaba ahí y tenía que enfocarse en eso, así que era mejor ignaro lo que sea que Crocodile quisiera decir, sea una amenaza real o no tenía otras cosas en que poner todos sus esfuerzos, había un hombre que tenía que encontrar y matar a toda costa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy ha pasado mucho haha, honestamente quería hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo pero me presione para completar esta parte y poner algo YA por que sentía que era tiempo, en este se revela un poco del pasado pero aun quedan cosas por saber del lado de Crocodile así que habrán mas flashbacks en un futuro, bueno que tengan buen día y los veo en 4 meses (espero que no pero con lo lenta que soy la probabilidad es alta)


	4. Latidos de aprensión

Rosinante entro al oscuro cuarto de interrogación, a estas horas solo los guardias del turno nocturno estaban presentes, era más solitario pero era mucho más sencillo para el moverse sin preocuparse y mantener un perfil bajo. Su prisionero estaba con las manos esposadas a la mesa de metal, sentando y siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Con calma encendió un cigarro y dejo su evidencia en la mesa, el libro rojo que había obtenido tras su última misión – Quiero que hablemos sobre los nombres que están escritos aquí- El pirata Vid solo rio burlándose -¿Qué te hace creer que te voy a ayudar? ¿Para agregar más años de a mi condena? Solo espera…-  En su rostro un gesto de victoria y una sonrisa arrogante a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

-Es cierto que tu condena en este momento no es nada favorable, si resulta ser verdad que has sido aliado de todas estas personas probablemente nunca salgas de una celda, pero si cooperas conmigo me asegurare de hablar a tu favor y que traten con menos severidad-

-Hahahaha ¿Tú? ¿Un marine ayudándome? Hahahaha, eso sí que es una terrible mentira- En el rubio su expresión se tornó molesta, no le gustaba que tratara esto como un juego, era algo muy importante para él, con la palma de sus manos golpeo la mesa con fuerza atrapando la atención de nuevo de su prisionero -Bien, entonces solo dime sobre una persona, eso lo único que me interesa- Retiro el cigarro de sus labios con una mirada de furia que muy pocos habían visto.

-Entre los tuyos creo que lo llaman _Joker-_ Fue solo una milésima pero en respuesta a ese nombre vio como la comisura de sus labios se inclinó hacia abajo, un tic incontrolable pero era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que conocía de quien estaba hablando. 

Como si fuera un desafío se miraron sin parpadear hasta que el prisionero soltó una gran carcajada, con una llama de determinación lo miro con absoluta seriedad y le dijo: -No te voy a decir nada, perro del gobierno-

-Tch- Apretó sus dientes molesto, esto no sería rápido, le llevaría muchas sesiones más de interrogación sacarle algo de información pero estaba dispuesto a seguir su pista, si eso lo acercaba más a su objetivo entonces no desistiría. Lo seguiría interrogando cada día si era necesario.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Asi que “Vice almirante” - Garp estaba frente a Crocodile con una gran sonrisa, este no podía evitar el fastidio de tener que lidiar con esto por la millonésima vez -Garp, no hagas una escena de esto- lo decía casi implorando, si tuviera padres imaginaria que sería parecido e igual de molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué dices? Solo estoy diciendo que estoy orgulloso- Le dio un golpe en la espalda pero solo hacía que eso fuera peor, no sabía de donde sacaba la paciencia para lidiar con eso pero de alguna forma tenía que -Me has dicho lo mismo en cada ascenso y al igual que los  anteriores esto no es la gran cosa-

-Disculpen- Escucho a un joven decir a sus espaldas- Debo decir que es un gran honor conocerlo en persona, el heroe Garp- Vieron a un muchacho moreno con cabello rizado que se inclinaba con todo el respeto posible, Garp sin dudarlo se giró a responder el saludo con su característica y enorme sonrisa.

-Ahaha eso soy yo, ahora…. ¿Ustedes también estaban en la ceremonia cierto? Están bajo la tutela del almirante Zephyr ¿no es así?-

-Sip sip- Respondió animado -Soy Kuzan y mi amigo gruñón aquí es Sakazuki-

-No hables por mí, idiota- Le dijo el hombre encapuchado y con gorra que estaba a su lado y que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen -Oh vamos, nunca te ibas a presentar así que te hice un favor- Con un sonrisa le extendió una mano a Crocodile como saludo - Escuche tu última hazaña, atrapando la pareja de asesinos en serie más buscados, Daz Bones y Paula, muy impresionante-

-Un par de don nadies- respondió Crocodile sin mucho interés -Heh entonces no fue una “gran hazaña”, los estándares de la marina parece que están muy bajos, pero te digo eso no sucedería si yo estuviera al mando- Hablo Sakazuki sin que su tono dejara de ser agresivo en ningún momento, Kuzan que ya estaba acostumbrado a algo así viniendo de él solo pudo reír y tomarlo de forma cómica -Si fuera por ti, solo tú estarías a cargo de todo y ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí-

-Y así sería mejor, si no buscan con absoluta determinación cumplir con su deber entonces deberían marcharse- Pese que parecieran palabras muy duras Crocodile no podía desaprobarlas -En eso puedo concordar contigo, no paro de lanzar nuevos reclutas al mar por su incompetencia-

-¡Hahaha! Eso parece apropiado para esa basura, pero si realmente quieres mostrar de que estas hecho entonces deberías venir con nosotros al otro lado del mar- Un reto, tan claro como el día acompañado de una confiada sonrisa del encapuchado, sin pensarlo dos veces y no queriendo que esto se tornara en una pelea Kuzan se interpuso en medio de los dos.

-Hey hey quieto quieto, no hace falta apresurarnos aun ¿cierto? Hay tipos muy aterradores allá ¿no te parece?- Un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por Garp  -Ok…esta platica de jóvenes es…iré a hablar con mis camaradas, no causen problemas y no se maten ¿ok?- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de declarar su partida.

Sakazuki solo gruño decepcionado dirigiéndole una mirada de lastima a Kuzan -Bah solo eres un cobarde, apártate de mí vista-

-¡Heeey!-

Al verlos comenzar a discutir Crocodile rápidamente perdió el interés en los dos, miro a su alrededor prestando atención en los presentes, memorizando rostros, todos puestos muy importantes del gobierno, almirantes y muchos otros de alto rango. Era un pequeño cuarto pero aun así estaba lleno de todos los peces gordos, sin verlo lograba escuchar la característica risa de Garp seguramente haciendo de tonto con otro montón de viejos. Más allá en una esquina casi como si se estuviera escondiendo estaba Sengoku, le pareció extraño, siendo la persona al mando debería estar en medio del evento atendiendo a todos los invitados, después miro la persona con la que estaba hablando y se sintió como un tonto por no haberlo notado antes ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?!

Los observo por un rato, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían pues estaban demasiado lejos, habían pasado apenas una semana pero no había visto a Rosinante desde aquel día en su oficina, eventualmente pareció presentir que lo miraban y volteo, como no sabiendo que hacer solo mostro una ligera risa y levanto la mano tímidamente saludándolo, Crocodile  miro a un lado ignorándolo como si no lo hubiera notado.

Su atención volvió a los dos que seguían discutiendo frente a él, entonces se cruzó una idea por su mente, lo peor que podía pasar era solo una ligera perdida de tiempo.

-Solo un grupo muy selecto esta en este evento ¿cierto? pero estoy seguro que a ese no le había visto nunca- Obviamente estaba mintiendo para traer el tema, quizás podría obtener algo de información de estos dos -¿Huh? ¿Quién?- pregunto Kuzan rápidamente.

-Ese hombre escondido hablando con Sengoku- dijo de forma sutil sin voltea a verlos de nuevo -Ahora que lo dices ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Es muy alto- Era casi ridículo que alguien así pasara desapercibido y QUIZAS (con un porcentaje muy bajo) lo estaba subestimando y en verdad era muy bueno como agente encubierto, en fin era una idea descabellada.

Sakazuki se quedó en silencio y lo observo bien por un rato -Me resulta familiar, aunque lo recuerdo más joven, como un niño- Seguramente había visto a alguien así antes corriendo en los pasillos de cuartel, muy parecido con el cabello rubio cubriendo sus ojos- Sengoku tiene a muchos marines a su servicio, nos sería extraño que fuera uno de sus hombres encubiertos-

-Un hombre que trabajo en las sombras por la justicia ¿eh? ¿Cipher pol quizás?- Pregunto Kuzan -No, esos fenómenos tienen una apariencia aún más rara, por su uniforme diría que no pertenece a ningún de esos grupo-

-Entonces- Parece que no le había mentido- Él toma misiones extraoficiales directamente de Sengoku- Concluyo Crocodile aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Tch porque presiento que ya lo he visto antes y por alguna razón lo primero que viene a mi mente es la palabra “Nobleza” pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué estaría aquí vistiendo así?- En verdad le estaba molestando a Sakazuki como si tuviera la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo pueden saber todo eso? Se ve muy normal para mí-

-Eso es por que eres un tonto que solo saber dormir-

Y de nuevo volvieron a discutir, pero si pudo aprender un par de cosas: No era conocido por aquellos que llevaban poco tiempo y podía presentarse sin preocupaciones en lugares con personas de alto rango. Presentía que debía indagar aún más a fondo si quería encontrar algo de utilidad.

-Por cierto muy pronto seremos camaradas así que es mejor llevarnos bien ¿cierto?-

-¿Camaradas?- Eso sí que le parecía una tontería pero no podía mostrar la gracia que le causaba a Crocodile.

-Si el siguiente año Sakazuki, yo y nuestro compañero Borsalino seremos ascendidos a vice almirantes, los cuatro estaremos en el mismo rango y lo más seguro es que trabajemos juntos, por eso digo es mejor llevar las cosas en paz y empezar a llevarnos bien ¿Verdaaaad Sakazuki?-

-Hump no importa, mientras no se metan en mi camino podremos llevar las cosas “en paz”-

-En verdad necesitas trabajar con tus relaciones sociales, como sea, supongo que veremos cómo se tornaran las cosas hasta dentro de un año-

-Sí, lo recordare-

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Sus días como vice almirante no hicieron más que volverse más y más ocupadas, la cantidad de papeleo era ridículo sin contar el trabajo que aún tenía que hacer en el exterior,  en  el pasado nunca se hubiera imaginado trabajar tan duro para alguien como los marines, con el tiempo había dejado de razonarlo tan profundamente y al final del día odiaba los trabajamos a medias así que aunque fuera solo una farsa se esforzaba en hacerlo impecablemente.

-¡Crocodile! ¡¿De qué se trata esto?!- De nuevo, si no era Garp el único que se atrevía a patear en su puerta era Smoker, entro muy alterado y con una hoja en su mano, cuando se acercó logro reconocerla casi inmediatamente pues el mismo la había enviado el día anterior.

-Creí que era obvio pero debí subestimarte si no sabes leer una simple hoja de papel-

-¡Ya lo leí idiota! Lo que quiero saber es por qué-

-¿Realmente me estas cuestionando? – Soltó un suspiro entre molesto y cansado - Solo alégrate ve a celebrar a una cantina o lo que se te antoje, no me importa- Smoker se sentó cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño- Tu y yo nos llevamos la contrario todo el día y más de una vez te he dicho que no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en como haces tu trabajo, si eso no es suficiente para merecer tu odio no entiendo por qué el maldito ascenso-

-Tienes razón, realmente me desagradas pero al menos cumples con el trabajo y tienes algo de autonomía- Desde hacía tiempo sentía que necesitaba a alguien como su “mano derecha” no necesariamente alguien en la quien podía confiar pero alguien que trabajara para el sin fallos, Smoker siempre hace las cosas a su manera pero al final del día era un perro que cumplía órdenes y eso le bastaba, podía ignorar todos sus ladridos.

-¿Solo por eso?- levanto una ceja aun sin creerlo, casi parecía algo sensato y sin malicia -Si, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero la pila de trabajos se sigue acumulando en mi escritorio y realmente necesito de alguien que se ocupe de los trabajos molestos que no quiero hacer-

-¡Lo sabía! Solo me estas usando para hacer tu trabajo sucio-

-Por supuesto, entre más cerca te tenga más tediosos trabajos puedo darte, por cierto aquí tienes tu nueva misión-

-Juro que me las vas a pegar, maldito bastardo….- Se levantó diciendo muchas maldiciones más hasta salir, no sin antes de darle un “cumplido” -Felicidades, Capitan Smoker-

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Su nuevo puesto le daba acceso a muchos nuevo lugares, el conocimiento era poder así que pasaba un largo tiempo en estos lugares, obteniendo lo más que pudiera de ellos, información clasificado de grandes piratas, secretos y extorciones que podían usarse incluso con personalidades tan grandes como reyes y Tenryuubitos, era un jugoso tesoro del que no podía negarse.

No tenía ningún intención de usarlas en este momento pero algo así seguramente podía serle útil en un futuro, justo ahora estaba más interesado en una información en específico, así que cuando pudo entrar a la información personal de Sengoku no dudo en revisarlo ni siquiera dos veces, ese día tenía que entregarle un informe personalmente para discutir el próximo paso en la misión pero él no estaba en ninguna parte, no había nadie.

En el fondo había una bóveda con una impresionante puerta, muy resistente y de kiroseki, no había forma que alguien pudiera atravesarla, pero esa era solo una posible entrada, sin la llave cualquier otro se hubiera rendido o hubiera optado por destruir la pared pero él había aprendido a ver todas las  posibilidades, si los que diseñaron el cuarto hubieran sido más cuidadosos hubieran considerado poner Kiroseki al sistema de ventilación que pasaba por todo el edificio, fue algo tan sencillo como volverse en arena y pasar de un cuarto a otro.

Dentro había un enorme archivero tan grande como una biblioteca, encimados unos sobre otros sin dejar espacio hasta cubrir el techo, estaba acostumbrado a usar solo un guante para su mano izquierda pero esta vez saco el par para su otra mano, era mejor ser precavido y no dejar ninguna huella.  Le tomo algo de tiempo en comprender como estaba organizado todo pero mediante prueba y error fue acercándose a lo que buscaba,  no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido, la información de los agentes de Sengoku.

Había un pequeña carpeta con solo 3 paginas (algo demasiado reducido comparado con el mínimo de 30 en otros archivos)  y en esta se encontraba la información de Rosinante, aunque claramente mucho había sido ocultado, la primera hoja solo era una hoja de datos personales y exámenes de salud, la segunda eran solo un breve resumen que indicaban su puesto y su autenticidad como marine, la última era una lista de misiones en las que había formado parte, todos estos en nombres claves que le tomaría tiempo descifrar, solo tomo la primera hoja, por alguna razón lo encontro interesante, ni si quiera tenía su nombre y solo tenía su número de registro, doblo la hoja en un diminuto cuadro y la metió dentro de su guante en su mano izquierda.

No quiera levantar sospechas y ya había estado un largo tiempo ahí, sin presionar su suerte finalmente se decidió a salir de la bóveda de la misma forma en que entro, sin ningún problema se materializo de nuevo del otro lado, con cuidado reacomodo su saco y su ascot, tomo el informe que había dejado en  el escritorio y se dispuso a salir, y entonces la puerta se abrió…

-¡Oh rayos! ¡Ah! Eres tú- Como si lo hubiera invocado ahí estaba Rosinante, parecía sorprendido de ver a alguien ahí pero pareció tranquilizarse (por alguna razón) al saber que era él, torpemente entro, su pie se atoro en la puerta y rápidamente volvió a abrirla para liberarse.

Desgana y lastima era lo único que podía sentir por el –Lo siento, la última vez te vi pero no podía hablarte, no podía pasearme por ahí pero ahora puedo felicitarte por tu nuevo puesto-

-No es nada, no es necesario-

-Ah…está bien…y ¿qué haces aquí? Sengoku esta…-

-No, no está aquí, venía a entregarle un informe y hablar con él pero como  puedes ver no está en ningún lado-

-¿Enserio? Eso es extraño, me dijo que viniera a esta hora…-

-Es almirante de la flota, sin duda está ocupado, si lo vez dile que volveré más tarde-

-Espera- Dijo sin pensar, no tenía ninguna razón pero tenía que decir algo ahora que lo había detenido, su lengua se trabo un par de veces tratando de pensar en algo que decir, lo vio girar los ojos perdiendo la  paciencia y dijo rápidamente –La otra vez,  me pediste algo de valor a cambio pero solo estabas bromeando ¿verdad? ¿Estabas tratando de asustarme? La gente siempre trata de hacer eso y…-

-¿Es eso lo que te estaba molestando?- Le interrumpió -Actuar amable no va a hacer la diferencia-

-No…estaba tratando de ser amable a propósito, así es mi forma de ser…- Su voz cada ver se tornaba más baja y más de la mitad de lo que dijo no logro escucharlo Crocodile -Seguro ¿eso es todo? ¿O es que tienes cosas que ocultar?- Se veía asustado y eso solo le confirmaba que debía seguir cavando, que exactamente no lo sabía aun…pero eso ese sería su respaldo y su tesoro.

-Cuando tengamos que resolver nuestro “intercambio”, te lo hare saber a la brevedad-

Una vez más se marchó con una arrogancia que era imposible disimular, su mente estaba enfocada en rastrear a “esa” persona pero…tenía un mal presentimiento, le advertía que tuviera cuidado de Crocodile, no sabía que creer, él era un marine ahora pero…no quería creer que quizás estuviera pretendiendo, no era algo imposible después de todo el mismo hacia  algo así, tomando una identidad falsa en las tripulaciones piratas. Debía asegurarse de que sus intenciones estuvieran en el lugar correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy no estoy muerta y no he abandonado esto....eso debería ser buena señal pero tengo la mala tendencia de dejar las historias a medias....pero tengo fé en que me obligare a seguir escribiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y entonces...hay ciertas tags que no puse por que siento que delatarían las cosas que estan por venir, ire actualizando las tags conforme vaya subiendo capítulos.


End file.
